Thankful
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie have something to be thankful for on Thanksgiving! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Thankful

The kids all raced at Nick as he walked through the door.

"Hi guys." He told them with a smile.

He had to put in a few extra hours at the lab that night because of his case but it had been worth it, he'd solved it.

"Hi hon." He told Jackie.

"Hi, how was your day?" She asked him.

"Good, productive."

"That's good." She replied.

"Hey come here I have something for you." She told him as she led him to the kitchen.

"Close your eyes." She told him.

He looked at her dubiously.

"Just do it."

He did and then he felt something drop into his hands.

"Open your eyes." She directed.

He did and was confused, she had dropped a pea into his hands.

"Alright which one of the kids threw this on the floor while they were eating lunch?" He asked with a chuckle, thinking that she had jokingly given it to him so he'd throw it away.

"None of the kids threw that on the floor, but do you want to know something really cool about that pea?"

"Sure?" He said tentatively, at this point he was beginning to think she had lost her mind.

"That pea is the same size our baby is right now." She said, breaking out into a huge smile.

It took him a few seconds to register what she was talking about but once he got it he was over the moon.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten it confirmed yet, I go in tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure."

He took her in his arms and spun her around, and they both started to cry, they were recently told that their chance of conceiving again would be around just ten percent and here she was pregnant again with very little trying, they couldn't be happier, this was definitely something to be thankful for this upcoming Thanksgiving.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office Jackie was nervous, if she wasn't pregnant she'd be devastated and Nick would be too although Jackie knew he'd never show it.

Once they got called back Jackie's nervousness just got worse.

"It's ok." He told her with a warm smile.

She smiled back gratefully.

"You guys just never surprise me." Her doctor told her with a smile.

Nick and Jackie chuckled.

"Lay back." Her doctor instructed.

Jackie did and the ultrasound got underway.

Doctor Wilson broke out in a wide smile.

"Congratulations, you are in fact pregnant."

Happy tears fell from Jackie's eyes, Nick leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"And the baby is ok, everything looks fine?" Jackie asked.

"Yep, everything looks great."

Doctor Wilson was just about to conclude the ultrasound when suddenly Jackie noticed a change in her expression and it scared the hell out of her.

"Dr. Wilson, what's wrong?" She asked alarmed.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

"Well you guys, you get a double blessing this Thanksgiving." she told them."

"Yeah, I know, Jackie's tumor is non cancerous and she got pregnant against the odds, we are truly blessed." Nick agreed with a huge smile.

"That's very sweet Nick but that's not what I meant."

"Oh, well than what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Jackie isn't pregnant with one baby, it's twins."

Jackie felt like she was going to pass out, she was elated but stunned none the less.

Jackie suddenly noticed Nick had let go of her hand, and suddenly he hit the floor.

"Oh my God." Jackie exclaimed as she jumped out of bed.

She knelt at his side and started hitting his face with her hand rather hard.

"Honey, wake up." After a few moments he came too.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Hi Jacks, I just had the best yet craziest dream." He said and then he looked around and noticed he was not at home in bed.

"You mean it wasn't a dream?"

"No, it's true." She told him.

He smiled broadly at her and took her in his arms right there on the floor, giving her a huge hug. They truly were blessed this Thanksgiving!

The End!

Alright readers, you wanted twins, you got them! Now all I have to decide is to whether to make the babies girls or boys, or one of each? I think I have a pretty good idea of what I am going to do!


End file.
